


胭香

by Tago



Category: wooshi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tago/pseuds/Tago
Summary: “我想要姐姐给我生个孩子。”
Kudos: 15





	胭香

刚下晚自习的李知勋接到了权顺荣的电话，那头传来尹净汉慵懒而无奈的声音，背景音是酒吧混乱的鼓点与贝斯琴弦的嘶鸣，夹杂着权顺荣大声嚷嚷的再来一杯。

“啊啊，知勋吗？顺荣又喝醉了，麻烦你来接一下吧。”

“我知道了。”

挂断电话，从学校门口到熟识姐姐的酒吧，不过十分钟的脚程。冬季的初雪卷着冷风，吹乱了她的百褶裙，架在鼻梁上的眼镜蒙上了雾气，她并没有视力障碍，索性摘掉了今早权顺荣极力要求的淑女性装饰。真是麻烦的家伙，她这么想着，却还是把眼镜老实放回了书包。  
权顺荣是她的女朋友，对，女朋友。

她们从相识到同居用时三年零六个月，那时李知勋还是个假小子，短发干净利落修整在耳后，制服裙下还要穿牛仔短裤。棒球，电子游戏，架子鼓，一点儿都没有同龄女孩的甜美可人。她放学后照例去喂猫，与刚应届毕业的学姐对上了眼。

“姐姐喜欢什么类型？”

她大言不惭。

权顺荣笑得花枝乱颤，摇晃着手机，挂坠上的猫铃铛叮铃的响。

“留个联系方式？姐姐慢慢告诉你。”

这个年龄的女孩或许会喜欢那些带着痞气眉眼才刚张开的男生，又或许喜欢那些冒着短短胡茬打着领结忙于业务的成熟男性。李知勋不一样，她是整个高中里最不一样的姑娘。所谓老师口中的三好学生，拿下重点大学完全不在话下，努力而有才华的孩子。她是男生眼里如果拿下绝对很有面子的那一类，尽管李知勋本人对此嗤之以鼻。十七岁正是躁动的年纪，女孩们大多不怎么好好穿校服，外套随意系在腰间，衬衫领口故作成熟奔放的解开两颗纽扣，化着夸张艳丽的妆再被老师抓住勒令整改。烟、酒、男女关系，未成年又盲目试探成龄人的危险地带。

这些都是李知勋眼里的幼稚可笑，她忙着学业，忙着给自己和恋人一个好的未来，还要忙着容纳恋人的小爱好。所以她带美瞳，也会涂衬肤色的唇蜜，规矩板正的小西装百褶裙制服下是符合权顺荣口味的黑色网透蕾丝内衣。她染栗色的发，柔软长直，在发尾微微的烫了卷。哦，她今早还被权顺荣硬塞了黑框眼镜，一切都是因为权顺荣喜欢。

该怎么说，她的确是最不一样的女孩，优异出色，富有个性却不浮夸。她并不关心女生间嫉妒恶意给她贴上的标签，也不关心校园论坛上纷飞的捏造绯闻，总之，她只是权顺荣的女朋友，而已。

“净汉姐。”

吧台里的人转过身来看她，与酒吧氛围格格不入的孩子站在一片灯红酒绿之间，像一方孤独的凛冬，飘曳着冰凉的雪花。

“来啦。”尹净汉擦拭着手中的酒杯，冲着舞池努嘴。

“你的好姐姐喝开了，我是拦也拦不住。”

“谢谢。”

她的姐姐比她有魅力太多了，虽然姐姐喝得烂醉如泥。  
李知勋低垂着双眸，站在舞池边缘，透过乱舞的人群注视中央正沉迷在音乐意境里的权顺荣。她早年有底子，舞者线条优美的肩颈并没有因转业而离开权顺荣的身体。高跟鞋不知道被她甩哪儿去了，半边身子都攀附在钢管上，像条无骨柔蛇。她就这么恣意妄为展示自己，向聚光灯的尽头仰起头颅，黑如夜的发丝尽数铺陈在她腰际。她贴着钢管垂直坐下，包裹在包臀裙里的美好曲线也跟着下滑，权顺荣素来没有穿丝袜的习惯，光洁白皙的两条长腿就这么交叠在身前。

她眼尾有乱了一半的妆，实在是醉得不轻，连狭长的双眸都凝上了水雾，像漂亮的玻璃珠。有人向她伸出手，她只瞟了一眼便不作留恋的挪开视线，是了，没有人能轻易得到她的眷顾。

“姐姐。”

李知勋轻轻的开口，她拨开纸醉金迷的人群向中央而去。她个子小极了，伸开手臂都困难，呼吸间净是作呕的酒气与劣质香烟。这人群就像是苦海，她是一尾鱼，总要抵达她的恋人面前。

她不是勇者，也不是骑士，只是一个女孩。

她的头发全乱了，黑色高筒棉袜也在拥挤的前行路上掉到了膝弯，身上不可避染了一层劣质香水不自然的香调。李知勋踏进了聚光灯下，女高中生，还穿着制服，她并不属于当下的场景。权顺荣抬眼看她，她的小姑娘狼狈极了，瓷娃娃一般精致的五官有些扭曲，柳叶似的眉皱在一起。柚色的唇蜜在冷光下格外显眼，权顺荣只想亲亲她。这是她的天使，在发光。

李知勋挤进了她的两腿之间，伸手将她胸前开了大半的扣子一颗颗系好，小姑娘不自觉的嘟着嘴唇，权顺荣眯着眼笑，只觉得她可爱。

“姐姐，姐姐跟我回家。”

“好呀。”她听到自己这么说。

她重重跌入柔软的被褥，李知勋毛茸茸的脑袋埋在她胸前，像只香香软软的八爪鱼。她伸开手指撩起李知勋的长发，发丝顺着指缝流过，最后她捏住女孩软若凝脂的耳垂，指腹轻捻着揉搓。

“知勋生姐姐气啦？”

“没有。”

身前传来一声瓮声瓮气的应答，拉平了声线的语调带着小家子气的幼稚感。权顺荣笑着捧起她的脑袋，小女孩鼻尖泛着红，撅着嘴唇不愿和她对视。

“哦唷，小猫闹脾气咯。”

她探出舌尖描摹李知勋的唇线，女孩浑身都是甜的，是不同于成龄人干净的甜味，是未熟的樱桃。闹别扭的小孩得好生哄着，她们离得太近，彼此交换呼吸，权顺荣用齿贝磨蹭对方的唇瓣。啃咬，吮吸，然后是体温升高，李知勋受不住的微张开唇，就被她趁虚而入，勾着舌尖绕在一起，黏糊糊的吻声在室内响作一片。

李知勋尝到了蓝莓果香，混着薄荷的清凉。是权顺荣常抽的牌子，万宝路的蓝莓爆珠。她的姐姐烟酒不忌，却能迷得她色令智昏。这是一片天堂，只有她能享用。  
她的手指流连过权顺荣的腰胯，衣襟大敞着，雪白的胸脯随着呼吸起伏，她低下脑袋吮咬女性哺育生命的红樱，权顺荣嘤咛了一声，李知勋顺着腰胯摸进她的耻骨内侧，隐秘的丛林泛着雾水湿气，她轻送入一个指节，顿时陷入了柔软的云里。

她们是相似的生命个体，却又天差地别。李知勋的身材纤瘦，小巧玲珑，力气却大得惊人。她压得权顺荣动弹不得，一身的丰腴软肉随着李知勋抽送手指的频率颤个不停。成熟女性的荷尔蒙无所顾忌的燃烧，香汗淋漓，她的双腿磨蹭着李知勋的背部，又因为被手指戳弄到敏感花心而将身下的被褥抓得皱巴。

那是一潭暖泉，柔韧的蚌肉裹挟她的手指，随着抠挖搅弄丝丝缕缕溢出甜蜜的汁水，打湿她的手腕。李知勋并没有丰富的性经验，大多时候最亲密的，不过是接吻与拥抱。她对权顺荣的好奇多过自己，姐姐的耳后是敏感的，呵口气皮肤都会红上几分。权顺荣也经不起抚摸背部，只是将手搭上就战栗不止。她空闲的拇指无师自通的轻轻碾过涨红的贝珠，姐姐就呜咽着落下泪来，下面也哭，又哭又咬，几乎抽不动了。

“顺荣，顺荣呀。”

李知勋轻声叹息，伸手去整理权顺荣汗湿的刘海。

“姐姐还要喝酒吗？”

权顺荣哭得打嗝，磨蹭着双腿难耐得不行，摇头晃脑像个小孩，语气娇憨，腰肢也柔软。

“不了呜…知勋，知勋动一动嘛。痒……”

“好哦。”

于是她弯起的眉眼里就满溢了星星，银河一般砸进权顺荣心里，她看得呆住，一时连哭嗝都停了下来。

“知勋真好看。”

李知勋轻轻的笑，抬手去捞她的腰，眨巴着双眼语气充满着天真无邪。

“姐姐喜欢知勋，知勋会让姐姐舒服的。”

权顺荣其实忘了问小姑娘从哪里学来的技巧，她沉醉在云与雾的情欲沟壑里，任由名叫李知勋的风吹开她，清晰明了的窥探秘境里的风景。

她的世界被掀起蜜色的飓风，而后又归于平静。有神赐之物降临在她的心湖，她未来得及准备，对方就撑开了一顶玫粉色的洋伞。静谧的蓝湖泛起涟漪，洋伞之下便冒出个可爱的姑娘来。

那是她的爱丽丝，是她的李知勋。

李知勋与她十指相扣，安静的等她享受高潮的余韵，直到权顺荣酒劲发作脱力的睡去，适才起身整理可以称作是酒后乱性的现场。

“哇，所以你被小三岁的孩子吃干抹净了？”

“嘘！！”

权顺荣用力比划着噤声的手势，恨不得将全圆佑的脑袋摁到桌子底下去。全圆佑波澜不惊的对着手机屏幕点个不停，对她小姐妹的悲惨遭遇从鼻腔里发出了无情的哼笑。

“我今早问她被录取想要什么礼物。”

“哦，所以呢？”

权顺荣纠结得绞裙摆，犹豫半晌对着手指卡壳一般一个字一个字的往外蹦。

“想要姐姐给我生个孩子。”

全圆佑笑得很无情，全圆佑笑得很大声。

至于几年后，全圆佑因权顺荣产假婚假连休导致人手不够连续几周加班到深夜忍不住给文俊辉打电话抱怨，就都是后话了。


End file.
